


Dark Magic

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fucktober, Incubus Wong Yukhei | Lucas, M/M, Osaki Shotaro - Freeform, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Witch Shotaro, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dark Magic

Shotaro it’s sitting in the middle of his bed reading am old dark magic book around 3 A.M. at dawn when he looks up to the center of his room to encounter someone bordering on the line of what would be in an au naturel suit. Shotaro arched his eyebrows to the tall man standing there, torso exposed, no shoes, and only a black ripped jeans pant. His body was covered in tattoos and piercings and his hair was grey as ashes. Osaki eyed him for some more seconds before moving his attention back to the book in his hand. 

— You were the one who summoned me here and you aren’t even impelling any treatment towards me? — The man headed to the bed were the boy was and sated on the edge of it with a serious expression. — Do you even know what am I? Who am I? 

— Yea, yeah. An incubus. Didn’t expect the spell to work, but I’m not surprised anyways. — He replied without much concern, still focused on the yellow-like pages than in the mystic man. — Also, you took so long I was formulating another demon summon. 

The man scoffed, evidently offended. — Well, first you were presupposed to be sleeping around now. Theoretically shouldn’t we be fucking? 

— Oh, that won’t happen. — He smiled cutely, climbing himself away from the man before he could even think about touching him and leaned against the comfortable pillows on the headboard. 

— What? Why? — The grey hair man squeals, eyes growing wild open with a grimace.  _ Am I not attractive enough?  _

— We just won’t. I’m not interested. — Shotaro sighs when the other frowns at him, obviously confused. He noticed he’d be a piece of work. — I’m demisexual. I just fuck with feelings. — He tries to joke, but he knows it doesn’t accomplish its intention when the other arches his eyebrows further. 

— But aren’t you allured by my beauty? 

Shotaro smiled, knowing that even if at least he was trying to process everything, and yet was insecure about his mirage features. — No. And your smell also won't work. But you’re risqué. — He sweetens, blinking one eye and smirking. 

The delighted expression on the incubus was an immediate reaction. He nods as he processes what the human boy said to him. 

— If that’s it, so, for what reason was I summoned? 

— I have to make sure you don’t harm others. — Shotaro then finally closed the book and settled it on his lap. — Neither you nor any other creatures with rancid purpose. 

The man wanted to reply that he wasn’t an atrocious delinquent, but he knew that would make him nothing but more suspicious. Especially when he was already an incubus appearing in the middle of the night in someone’s room to have sex with them. And in reality, that was the more refreshing and enthralling phenomenon happing to him in years. He was lured to see what that singular, short, black-haired boy would do with all that self-reliance. 

— We didn’t share our names yet. I’m Wong Yukhei. — He extended his hand to salute the younger, but he just ignored it. 

— Osaki Shotaro. 

Yukhei pulled his hand back, a grin broadly disposed on his face. Well,  _ fascinating _ .

— How are we doing this? How you plan to keep all evil on its track? 

— You’re being surprisingly cooperative. — He observed him fixedly before speaking again. — First, I’ve to secure I’ve control over you and you’ll obey me. But I won’t disturb your daily life. Just a watcher keeper watching. 

— And you plan to do it with everyone? Genius! — His response it’s sarcastically. He perhaps expected too much of him. 

— Of course not! Are you dumb? — He returns outraged. — I’ll consider where I’ll relocate y’all so you can’t harm anyone. This somewhere it’s the point I’ll have to analyze depending on each other individual. 

—  _ Fuck it _ . You’re too ingenious. But if you wanna risk your life,  _ fuck it  _ then. — None of them comprehended the motivation of Yukhei being so exasperated. The tanned man took a deep breath to calm himself down because he didn’t want to alarm the boy. When he did, he looked intensely to him. — How we do this pact? 

— Oh, I already did it when I summoned you. — He beams amused, getting closer to the Wong and sitting on his knees on the mattress. — I solely need a kiss to seal it. 

The incubus tilted his head to the left side, dumbfounded. Not only it was a cliché but also unexpected. 

— Weren’t you the one who refused to fuck with me?! 

Osaki rolled his eyes annoyed. — Get over it already, dear! C’mon, or are you embarrassed? I thought you were a sexual demon. 

That implication simply made him furthermore, pissed. Yukhei approached himself of the boy and held his nape with his right hand as the other occupied his rounded cheek. He fiercely pierced the boy’s eyes with his vivid desire before colliding his lips on the other’s in an astoundingly long and luscious kiss. While they were at it, Yukhei savoured the sensation of the boy’s silky skin against his and the softness of his lips and the satisfaction that kissing him caused. 

When they departed from one another, they both were panting and breathing hard and gasping for air quietly, astonished by the fervency of the osculation. 

Yukhei licked his own lips at the same time as he grinned mischievously to the disoriented boy. When Shotaro composed himself, he laughed loudly and sighed. — Shall we get to know your sins better, Yukhei? I’m slightly curious to see where you’ll end. 

_ Where we both will end.  _

But as matter of fact, it was for sure that Yukhei was already impassioned. 


End file.
